Shinobi Guardian Of Duel Academy
by loveablecub
Summary: In this story Naruto ends up in the Yugioh world after the Civilian council banish him at the end of the Fourth Shinobi war. the others are unable to do anything as their not in the village. Kurama and the other Biju now forever free thanks to Naruto send him to the Yugioh world to live his life in peace and when he gets there he is de aged to being 8yrs old. summary goes on inside
1. Chapter 1: Story Summary

In this story Naruto ends up in the Yugioh world after the Civilian council banish him at the end of the Fourth Shinobi war. the others are unable to do anything as their not in the village. Kurama and the other Biju now forever free thanks to Naruto send him to the Yugioh world to live his life in peace and when he gets there he is de aged to being 8yrs old. Pairing is Harem. he gets found by Kaiba; Yugi and Peaguas and gets adopted by Kaiba.

first three chapters will show the first three decks he will be using in the story and some of the cards have been changed slightly and this story will have Xyz summoning and Synchro summoning as well. after seeing his decks if you have any comments on the cards themselves or suggestions for cards for an OC King Arthur Legend Based Deck; A Bleach based Deck and Shinobi based deck let me know.


	2. Chapter 2: First Deck

All cards are based on characters and monsters from Final Fantasy 13 with spells and trap cards based on things from the game as well some cards already exist which I have changed to work for my story.

Monster's. 25

L'cie: Hope Estiem Synergist. Level 3 tuner spell-caster effect monster. X1

Attack points: 1200 Defence Points: 1400. Wind Element.

Effect: when summoned from either the hand or graveyard you can pay 150 Life Points to special a level 4 or lower monster with L'cie in its name. Second Effect: when cards with the words L'cie: Snow Villiers and L'cie: Codename Lightning in their are in the field his attack and defence points are doubled.

L'cie: Hope Estiem Ravager. Level 4 spell-caster effect monster. X1.

Attack Points: 1900 Defence Points: 1800. Fire Element.

Effect: once per turn you can search your deck for spell card with L'cie magic in its name and add it to your hand. Second effect when your opponent as two or more monsters on their side of the field this card counts as two tributes towards any summon.

L'cie: Hope Estiem Medic. Level 2 spell-caster effect monster. X1.

Attack Points: 500 Defence Points: 2000. Water Element.

Effect: as long as this card is face up in defence mode it cannot be targeted by monster for battle; monster effects or spell cards and every standby phase you get back 500 life points for every card in your grave yard that has L'cie in its name.

L'cie: Oreba Di Vanille Synergist. Level 3 tuner spell-caster effect monster. X2

Attack Points: 800 Defence Points: 1600. Lightning Element.

Effect: when you have no monster on your side of the field you can special summon this monster from your hand to your field. Second effect: when used as material to synchro summon at the cost of 200 Life Points you can bring it back to field. Third effect: when L'cie: Sazh Katroy and L'cie Oreba Di Fang are on your side of the field this card can attack your opponent directly.

L'cie: Oreba Di Vanille Saboteur. Level 4 spell-caster effect monster. X1

Attack Points: 1600 defence points: 1900. Dark Element.

Effect one: when summoned all face down cards both monster; spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field are destroyed and they take 100 points of direct damage for each card that got destroyed. Second effect: if L'cie Hope Estiem Medic is on your field along with this card then this card can attack you directly giving them 900 points of damage before going into defence mode for two turns.

L'cie: Oreba Di Vanille Ravager. Level 4 tuner spell-caster effect monster. X2

Attack Points: 1700 Defence Points 1700. Light Element.

Effect One: when summoned and if you have more then three monster with L'cie in their name in the grave yard you can search your deck any ritual spell card that has Ediolion Summon in its name. Effect two: when sent to the grave yard either from your hand or deck from the effect of a spell from the controller or opponent it gets special summoned to the field in attack mode.

L'cie: Oreba Di Fang Commando: Level 4 tuner warrior effect monster. X2.

Attack Points: 2000 Defence Points 1800. Dark Element.

Effect: when normal summoned you can special summon any L'cie: Vanille card from your hand to the field in defence mode. Effect Two: when sent to the grave yard from either your hand or deck from a spell of your own or your opponent's it gets special summoned to the field in attack mode if summoned this way search your deck for the Field Spell Grand Pulse and add it to your hand.

L'cie: Oreba Di Fang Sentinel: Level 4 Warrior effect monster. X1.

Attack Points: 400 Defence points: 2200. Earth Element.

Effect one: can only be special summoned when another card with L'cie in its name is destroyed by battle or card effect. Effect 2: as long as this card is on the field all attacks the opponent makes must target this card.

L'cie: Sazh Katroy Commander: Level 4 Warrior effect monster. X1.

Attack Points: 1500 Defence Points: 1500. Fire Element.

Effect: by giving up its turn in battle this card can either send two cards in your opponent's hand to the grave yard or give them 100 points of direct damage. Effect: two by sending this card to the grave yard all of your opponent's monsters are flipped face down in defence mode.

L'cie: Sazh Katroy Ravager: Level 4 effect tuner Warrior monster. X1.

Attack Points: 1600 Defence Points: 1800. Water Element.

Effect one: when either normal summoned from the hand or special summoned from the grave yard you can add one ritual monster from your deck to your hand.

L'cie: Codename Lightning Commando: Level 4 tuner Warrior effect monster. X2.

Attack Points: 1800 and Defence Points: 1600. Lightning Element.

Effect one: for every monster and spell card in your grave yard that has L'cie in its name this card gains 200 extra attack points per card. Effect Two: by discarding one card from your hand this card can destroy one level 7 or lower monster with half of its attack points being dealt to its controller as direct damage.

L'cie: Codename Lightning Ravager: Level 4 Warrior effect monster. X2.

Attack Points: 1800 and Defence Points: 1900. Dark Element.

Effect one: by removing two cards from your grave yard from play you can ritual summon a monster using one of your opponent's monsters as a sacrifice.

L'cie: Snow Villiers Sentinel: Level 3 effect tuner Warrior monster. X1.

Attack Points: 1000 and Defence points: 3000. Water Element.

Effect: can only be summoned by discarding one card from your hand to the grave yard. Effect two: by discarding two cards from your hand this card counts as two tributes in any kind of summoning.

L'cie: Snow Villiers Commando: Level 4 tuner Warrior effect monster. X1.

Attack Points: 3000 and Defence Points: 1000. Earth Element.

Effect one: can only be summoned by discarding one card from your hand to the grave yard. Effect two: when L'cie: code name Lightning and L'cie: Serah Farron on are the field this card can attack the opponent directly giving them 1000 points of direct damage.

L'cie: Serah Farron Ravager: Level 3 Spell-caster effect monster. X1.

Attack Points: 1300 and Defence Points: 1600. Wind Element.

Effect: when summoned from either hand or grave yard you can search your deck for either the field spell Grand Pulse; Cocoon or the Ritual card Ediolion Summoning: Blood Flower Petals.

L'cie: Serah Farron Medic: Level 4 tuner Spell-caster effect monster. X2.

Attack Points: 1000 and Defence points: 1900. Light Element.

Effect: once every two turns you can remove up to three cards from your opponent's grave yard from play and get back 500 life points per card.

Ediolion: Odin Lord of Thunder: level 10 Ritual Warrior effect monster. X1.

Attack Points: 3400 and Defence Points: 2400 Warrior form. Attack Points: 2000 and Defence Points: 3000 Vehicle Form. Lightning Element.

Can only be summoned with the Ritual summon card Ediolion Summoning: Pink Petals. One monster must have L'cie: Codename lightning in its name. Effect One: upon summoning place three Ediolion counters on your side of the field. By removing one from play Odin can shift between his warrior and horse form. Effect Two: when in vehicle form this card can be seen as an equip card and can be equipped to any monster with L'cie: codename lightning in its named and that cards attack and defence points are added to Odin's.

Ediolion: Ifrit Lord of Hell: Level 10 Ritual Fiend effect monster. X1.

Attack Points: 3500 and Defence Points: 3000. Fire Element.

Can only be summoned with the Ritual Summon card Ediolion Summoning: Blood Flower Petals and one of the monsters in the ritual must have L'cie: Serah Farron in its name. Effect One: upon summoning place three Ediolion counters on your side of the field. By removing all three from play his special ability activates and he does 3500 points of direct damage.

Ediolion: Nix and Stiria Twin Shiva Sisters: Level 8 Ritual Spell-caster Effect Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 2800 and Defence Points: 3200 Warrior Form. Attack Points: 2000 and Defence Points: 2500 Vechile form. Water Element.

Can only be summoned with the Ritual summon card Ediolion Summoning: Snow Drop Blossom and one of the monster must have L'cie: Snow Villiers in its name. Effect One: upon summoning place three Ediolion counters on your side of the field. By removing one from play the sisters can shift between their warrior and bike form. Effect Two: when in vehicle form this card can be seen as an equip card and can be equipped to any monster with L'cie: Snow Villiers in its named and that cards attack and defence points are added to the sister's.

Ediolion: Bahamut God of Dragons: Level 10 Ritual Dragon Effect monster. X1.

Attack Points: 4500 and Defence Points: 4000. Dark Element.

Can only be summoned with the Ritual summon card Ediolion Summoning: Dragon Grass and one of the monsters must have L'cie: Oreba Di Fang in its name. Effect One: upon summoning place three Ediolion counters on your side of the field. By removing all three from play its attack points are tripled for one turn. Second effect by removing two tokens from play Bahamut can destroy all cards in your opponent's grave yard removing them from the game.

Magic and Trap Cards. 28.

Spell: Graceful Greed: this card lets the user draw six cards and discard three. X1.

Spell: First Blessing of Etro: this spell can only be activated when 15 cards are in the users grave yard. At the cost of 500 life points the cards in the grave yard and the users side deck swap places putting the side deck cards in the grave yard. X1.

Spell: Second Blessing of Etro: chain spell that can only be used after First Blessing of Etro. This sends the 15 cards from the grave yard into the users deck which is then shuffled. X1.

Spell: Final Blessing of Etro: this lets the user flip a coin heads he draws three cards, tails the user looses 500 life points and his next turn is skipped. X1.

Spell: L'cie Magic Firaga: to use this card you must pay 250 Life Points and it destroys all face down trap cards on your opponent's side of the field and they loose 100 life points per card destroyed.X1.

Spell: L'cie Magic: Thundaga: to use this card a Ravager must be on the field. The Ravager gets destroyed from this card and half of the destroyed cards combined attack and defence points are dealt to the opponent as direct damage. X1.

Spell: L'cie Magic: Waterga. To use this you must pay 250 Life Points. All face down spell cards are destroyed and they loose 100 life points per card destroyed. X1.

Spell: L'cie Magic: Aeroga. To use this card you must pay 500 life points and it returns all face continues spell and trap cards on your opponent's field to their hands and any of their monsters benefiting from those cards are banished for three turns before being returned to their owners hand. X1.

Spell: L'cie Magic: Deprotect: to use this you must pay 500 life points. You select a face up monster your opponent controls in defence mode and their defence points are reduced to zero. X1.

Spell: L'cie Magic: Curasa: to use this their must be a L'cie on the field with medic in its name. You then flip a coin if the coin lands on heads you get back 4000 life points if its tails your opponent gets back 4000 life points. X1.

Spell: L'cie Magic: Bravery. You muse pay 1000 life points to use this card. For three turns all level 6 and lower monsters on your side of the fields attack points are doubled and any defence monster they destroyed difference between its defence points and your monsters attack points are dealt as direct damage to the opponent. X1.

Ritual Spell: Ediolion Summoning: Pink Petal's. Ritual Spell to summon Odin Lord of Thunder. X1.

Ritual Spell: Ediolion Summoning: Dragon Grass. Ritual Spell to summon Bahamut God of Dragon's. X1.

Ritual Spell: Ediolion Summoning: Snow Drop Blossom. Ritual Spell to summon the Shiva Sisters. X1.

Ritual Spell: Ediolion Summoning: Blood Flower Petals. Ritual spell in order to summon Ifrit. X1.

Equip Spell: Armour Of Etro. This card can only be equipped to L'cie: Codename Lightning or its variants. It lets the user combine this with that card and at a cost of 800 life points to summon L'cie: Codename Lightning Battle Goddess. X1.

Spell: Pot of Greed: lets the user draw two cards. X1.

Equip Spell: Organyx. An equip card that can only be used with L'cie: Codename Lightning and her other forms. It gives her an extra 500 attack points. X1.

Equip Spell: Apocalypse. An equip card that can only be used with L'cie: Codename Lightning and her other forms. It gives her an extra 1000 attack points. X1.

Equip Spell: Omega Weapon. An unique equip card that is also a fusion card. Can only be made from using the spell weapon fusion on Organyx and Apocalypse to make this. It gives any version of L'cie: Codename Lightning an extra 2000 attack and defence points. X1.

Weapon Fusion: a new fusion card that fuses spell cards instead of monsters at the cost of 500 life points per spell card used in fusion. X1.

Field Spell: Grand Pulse: all L'cie monsters get a boost of 400 attack and defence points and for every standby phases this card is on the field the user gets back 200 life points per L'cie card on their field. X1.

Field Equip Spell: Cocoon. This spell can only be used when Grand Pusle is on the field and it acts as an overlaying card which adds onto the bottom card's effect. On top of what Grand Pulse does all monsters with L'cie and Ediolion in their names get an extra 500 point boost to both attack and defence and while this card is in effect only one card is needed for Ritual summoning. X1.

Spell: Warrior Returning Alive: X1.

Spell: Monster Reborn. X1.

Spell: Foolish Burial. X1.

Trap: Bottomless Trap hole. X2.

Trap: Magical Cylinders. X1.

Trap: Mirror Force. X1.

Trap: Negate Attack. X2.

Trap: Call of the Haunted. X1.

Continues Trap: Light of Etro. This can only be activated when a monster with the name L'cie: Codename Lightning in its name or L'cie: Serah Farron are destroyed in battle. The trap lasts for as many turns as the matching level of the monster that gets destroyed. For those turns you get 750 life points per turn at the start and end of your turn. X1.

Trap: Piscom Execution squad. When one of your monsters is destroyed in defence mode this trap activated and the opponent takes direct damage equal to the destroyed monsters defence points. X1.

Trap: N.O.R.A Flash. When either L'cie: Snow Villiers; L'cie: Serah Farron or L'cie: Hope Estiem are destroyed in battle this card activates, it saves the destroyed card from going to the grave yard and it comes back next turn and the opponent takes direct damage equal to half of the destroyed listed monster above's attack points. X1.

Side Deck: 15.

Cie'th: Ghoul. Fiend Tuner effect monster: level 2.

Attack Points: 600 and Defence Points: 600. Dark Element.

Flip Effect: when flipped face up if the monster that destroyed this card is a level four you can summon two level 4 or lower Cie'th monsters from your deck to the field. X1.

Cie'th: Wight. Fiend Effect monster: Level 3.

Attack Points: 1000 and Defence Points: 1000. Dark Element.

Effect: this monster can attack your opponent directly ignoring their monsters at the cost of 150 Life Points. X1.

Cie'th: Sacrifice. Fiend Tuner effect monster: Level 5.

Attack Points: 2500 and Defence Points: 1500. Dark.

Effect: can summon this without a sacrifice by banishing one Cie'th card in your hand from the game and at the cost of 500 Life Points. X1.

Cie'th: Geiseric. Fiend Effect monster: level 6.

Attack Points: 2800 and Defence Points: 2600.

Effect: can only be by banishing two Cie'th cards one in your hand and one from the field from the game and at the cost of 500 Life Points. X1.

Cie'th: Seeker. Fiend Effect monster: level 4.

Attack Points: 1400 and Defence Points: 1400.

Flip Effect: upon being flipped summoned the battle ends and the attacking monster is destroyed and Seeker can stay on the field for a cost of 500 Life Points and returns to being a face down card. X1.

Polymerization: fusion card. X2.

Fusion Recovery: X2.

Spell Card continues until used: 13 Days. Can only be used when a total of 13 L'cie monsters have been used in some form. For one turn one monster on your side of the field gains half of the sum total of those 13 monsters attack points. When first played nothing is on the card when a L'cie monster is destroyed place one counter on the card. When there are 13 on the card it activates. This card cannot be destroyed by monster effects or spells. X1.

Ritual Spell: The End of the End: this ritual card is used to summon Ragnarok the Ediolion God of Destruction. To summons one L'cie monster must be sacrificed as must Odin; Shiva sisters; Ifrit and Bahamut and pay half your life points to summon him. Also to play this card the Field Spell Grand Pulse and Equip Field Spell Cocoon must be in play. X1.

Ragnarok Ediolion God of Destruction: Dragon effect monster: Level 12.

Attack Points: 6500 and Defence Points: 6500.

Can only be summoned with the Ritual Card the End of the End and place 6 Ediolion tokens on this card. Effect One: upon summoning successfully destroy all monsters below level 6 on your opponent's side of the field and the opponent takes 400 points of direct damage for each card destroyed. Second effect: by giving up two Ediolion tokens Ragnarok can destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponents side of the field and banish up to five from their grave yard for the rest of the turn and for for card banished Ragnarok gains 500 attack points. Effect three: for two Ediolion tokens Ragnarok's attack points decrease by 2000 and any of the monsters used to summon him can return to the field can only be used once per duel. Effect four: using all six tokens his special power called Apocalypse Hell Fire activates, Ragnarok self-destructs dealing direct damage equal to his attack points to both players. X1.

Equip Spell: Fusion Weapon. X1.

Trap: Energy-Absorbing Monolith. X1.

Equip Spell: Kupo Kupo. This card can only used with L'cie: Serah Farron and her other forms. Its boosts her attack and defence points by 500 points and lets her attack the opponent directly while staying in defence mode dealing the opponent direct damage equal to half of her overall attack points with the boost. X1.

Extra Deck Fusion Monsters and synchro monsters. 15.

L'cie: Codename Lightning Ravager Dancer: Level 6 Warrior effect synchro monster.

Attack Points: 2600 and Defence Points: 2000. Lightning Element.

Effect one: can be summoned from the extra deck by discarding one card from your hand and if summoned this way the opponent takes 1000 points of damage. Effect two: if summoned via a tuner monster and a L'cie card with ravager in its name you can use this special ability called army of one. Her attacks points get increased by the total attack points of the Ravage card used to summon her and she can attack up to as many times as the level that the tuner monster used to summon her this way. X1.

L'cie: Codename Lightning Battle Goddess: Level 8 Warrior effect synchro monster.

Attack Points: 3200 and Defence Points: 3200. Light Element.

Can be summoned by one of two ways. First way is by equipping any monster with L'cie: Codename Lightning in its name with the equip card Armour of Etro and by paying 800 life points. Second way is by sacrificing one tuner monster with a L'cie: Codename Lightning card and one other if need be. If summoned that way the user gets back 2000 life points. Effect one: upon summoning you can add the cards First Blessing of Etro and Second Blessing of Etro from your deck to your hand. X1.

L'cie: Hope Estiem Ravager Ruler: Level 6 Spell-caster effect synchro monster.

Attack Points: 2000 and Defence Points: 1500. Fire Element.

can only be summoned with a tuner monster and a L'cie with Ravager in its name. Effect one: upon summoning you can select up to five cards in your grave yard and remove them from play and his attack points are increased by 300 for every spell card banished from the game. Effect two: by giving up Hope's defence points he destroys all magic and trap cards on the opponent's field both face up and face down. X1.

L'cie: Serah Farron Magical Medic: Level 6 Spell-caster effect synchro monster.

Attack Points: 1900 and Defence Points: 2800. Light Element.

Can only be summoned with a tuner monster and with a L'cie card with Medic in its name. Effect one: by discarding your entire hand upon summoning her you get 500 life points per card that was discarded. Effect two: when this monster and L'cie: Codename Lightning Battle Goddess is on the field you can fuse those together without the need for a fusion card at the cost of 1000 Life Points. X1.

L'cie: Oreba Di Fang Courageous Commando: Level 7 Warrior effect synchro monster.

Attack Points: 3500 and Defence Points: 2500. Dark Element.

Effect: Upon destruction send the monsters used to make this card from your grave yard to your hand. X1.

L'cie: Oreba Di Vanille Sinful Synergist: Level 6 Spell-caster effect synchro monster.

Attack Points: 2000 and Defence Points: 2000.

Effect One: by discarding two spell cards from your hand Vanille shifts into defence mode and her attack points for one turn can be transferred to a monster of your choosing. Effect two. By discarding two trap cards from your hand you can look at your opponent's hand and send two cards of your choosing to the grave yard. Effect three: by discarding two monster cards from your hand you summon a level 7 or less synchro monster from your side deck without the cost. Only one of these effects can be used per turn X1.

L'cie: Sazh Katroy Ruinous Ravager: Level 6 Spell-caster Effect synchro monster.

Attack Points: ? and Defence Points: ?. Fire Element.

The attack and defence points of this card depends on the number of spell cards in your opponents grave yard. For every spell card in their grave yard Sazh gains 400 attack and defence points. Effect one: by giving 400 points of attack and defence Sazh steals a spell card of your choice from the opponent's grave yard and lets you use it right away. After use the card is sent back to the owners grave yard. X1.

L'cie: Snow Villiers Sadistic Sentinel: Level 7 Warrior Effect synchro monster.

Attack Points: 2300 and Defence Points: 3800. Water Element.

To summon this card one of the monsters used to summoned this one must have L'cie: Snow Villiers in its name. Effect One: by discarding two cards from your hand Snow's ability activates. All of Snow's Defence points get added to his attack points for one turn. At the end of your turn Snow goes into difference mode and his defence points don't come back until the start of your next turn. This ability of Snow's can only be used once per duel. X1.

L'cie: Ferocious Farron Sisters: Level 9 Warrior Fusion Effect Monster.

Attack Point's: 4800 and Defence Point's: 4500. Light.

To summon this monster you need to fuse one L'cie: Serah Farron Magical Medic and one L'cie: Codename Lightning Battle Goddess and a Polymerization card.

Effect one: Upon summoning all L'cie monsters in your grave yard are returned to your deck which is then shuffled and for every L'cie card returned to your deck this card gains 400 attack points. Effect One point Two: also upon summoning four Ediolion counters are placed on your battle field. Effect two: by giving up two Ediolion counters and then removing from play either Odin Lord of Thunder or Ifrit Lord of Hell gain that monsters attack points for one turn and at the end of the turn shifts into defence mode for two turns. Effect Three: at the cost of two Ediolion counters you can destroy this card and add its base attack points to your life points with the monsters needed to summon it appearing on your side of the field in attack mode. X1.

Etro Goddess of Life: Level 12 Divine Beast Fusion Effect Monster.

Attack Points: ? and Defence Point's: ?. Light.

to summon this card you need to fuse L'cie: Codename Lightning Battle Goddess with Ediolion: Odin Lord of Thunder and Ediolion: Bahamut God of Dragon's and paying half of your life points. Effect One: the life points you give up to summon Etro become her base level attack and defence points. Effect Two: by removing all of the cards in your grave yard from play this card gets an extra 400 attack and defence points per card. Effect Three: when this card is sent to the grave yard from monster effect or spell effect or from battle its currant attack points with boosts get added to the users life points. X1.

Cie'th: Raktavia The Soulless. Level 6 Spell-caster fusion effect monster.

Attack Points: 2500 and Defence Points: 2500. Dark Element.

To summon this card you need to fuse two monsters with Cie'th in its name together and pay 500 life points. Effect: after destroying a monster in battle this effect activates. It lets you look at your opponents hand and you chose a spell or trap card of your choice from their hand to their deck. When they next draw the card they are deal 2500 points of direct damage. This still happens even if Raktavia is no longer on the field when it happens. X1.

Cie'th: Wladislaus The Reaper. Level 8 Fiend fusion effect monster.

Attack Points: 3200 and Defence Points: 2000. Dark Element.

To summon this card you need to fuse three monsters with Cie'th in their names and pay 1000 life Points. Effect one: by removing one Cie'th card in your grave yard from play this ability activates. Wladislaus vanishes from the field and reappears two turns later dealing 3200 points of direct damage to the opponent. Effect two: upon destruction this card goes into your opponents deck and when it gets drawn into the opponents hand they all cards in the opponents hard get sent to the grave yard and one face down spell or trap card at random is destroyed as well. X1.

Cie'th L'cie: Cid Raines Knight of Guardian Core. Level 9 Warrior fusion effect monster.

Attack Points: 2200 and Defence Points: 2100. Light Element.

To summon this card L'cie: Oreba Di Fang Courageous Commando and L'cie: Snow Villiers Sadistic Sentinel are need with a fusion card as well. Upon summoning place three Fal'cie tokens on any free spaces on your field either in monster or spell and trap zone. Effect one: by using one Fal'cie token Cid can destroy face down monsters without them being flip summoned or their flip effect activating. The opponent then looses 200 life points per monster level of the destroyed monster. Effect two: by using two Fal'cie tokens his attack points double for two turns and any monster he destroys in defence mode difference between attack and defence points is dealt as direct damage. Effect three: by using all three Fal'cie tokens to summon Fal'cie: Orphan form one from the side deck. After using this effect Cid is banished from the game. X1.

Fal'cie: Orphan Embodiment of Sadness. Level 4 Fairy Effect Tuner Monster.

Attack Points: 1500 and Defence point's 3500. Light element.

This card can only be summoned by Cie'th L'cie: Cid Raines Knight of Guardian Core third special ability and nothing else. Upon Summoning place three Fal'cie tokens on this card. Effect one: upon summoning all face up monsters on your opponent's side of the field are destroyed and they take 500 points of damage for each monster they loose. Effect two: by giving up one token Orphan's attack points transfer to the users life points and Orphan becomes permanently locked in defence mode. Effect three: by giving up all three tokens Orphan can evolve into Fal'cie: Orphan Embodiment of Death. Passive effect for every monster that gets destroyed by a monster you control place one Fal'cie token on this card.X1.

Fal'cie: Orphan Embodiment of Death. Level 10 Fiend effect monster.

Attack Points: ? and Defence Points: ?. Dark Element.

This card can only be summoned by Fal'cie: Orphan Embodiment of Sadness third special effect. This monsters attack and defence points are the combined total of both player's lost life points. Effect one: by giving up all defence points this monster can attack the opponent directly ignoring all monster; spell and trap effects. This monster is immune to those effects normally as well. X1.


	3. Chapter 3: Second Deck

Pure Dragon deck with a few self made cards and others that have been changed slightly as well.

(*) means OC Original Card.

(^) means existed card that I changed for my story.

Monster's: 30.

(^) Luster Dragon: Level 4 Dragon tuner Wind monster. X2

Attack Points: 1900 and Defence Points: 1600.

Golem Dragon: Level 4 Dragon Earth Monster. X2.

Attack Points: 200 and Defence Points: 2000.

Effect: when face up on the field the opponent can only target this card.

Labradorite Dragon: Level 6 Dragon Tuner Darkness Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 0 and Defence Points: 2400.

Masked Dragon: Level 3 Dragon Effect Fire Monster. X2.

Attack Points: 1400 and Defence Points: 1100.

Effect: when this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard. You can speical summon 1 dragon type monster with 1500 or less attack points from your deck.

Red Eyes B Chick: Level 1 Dragon Effect Darkness Monster. X2

Attack Points: 800 and Defence Points: 500.

Effect: you can send this face up card you control to the grave yard to speical summon 1 Red Eyes Black Dragon from you hand.

(*) Silver Eyes C B Chick: Level 1 Dragon Effect Light Monster. X2.

Attack Points: 900 and Defence Points: 400.

Effect: you can send this face up card you control to the grave yard to speical summon 1 Silver Eyes Celestial Bronze Dragon from you hand.

Red Eyes Black Dragon: Level 8 Dragon Darkness Monster. X2.

Attack Points: 2400 and Defence Points: 2000.

(*) Silver Eyes Celestial Bronze Dragon: Level 8 Dragon Light Effect Monster. X2.

Attack Points: 2800 and Defence Points: 2200.

Effect: when speical summoned from your hand your grave yard either from a monster effect or spell or trap effect this power activates. You search your deck for two spell cards and add them you your hand and you can then either pay 500 life points to use each card this same turn or wait until your next turn to use them.

(^) Decoy Dragon: Level 2 Dragon Tuner Effect Fire Monster. X2.

Attack Points: 300 and Defence Points: 200.

Effect: when this card is selected as an attack by your opponent's monster, select 1 level 7 or higher Dragon type monster from your graveyard and speical summon it and then move the attack to the dragon that was just summoned.

The White Stone of Legend: Level 1 Dragon Light Tuner Effect Monster. X2.

Attack Points: 300 and Defence Points: 250.

Effect: when this card is sent to the grave yard add 1 Blue Eyes White Dragon from your deck to your hand.

(^) Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 Dragon Tuner Light Monster. X2.

Attack Points: 3000 and Defence Points: 2500.

Totem Dragon: Level 2 Dragon Light Effect Monster. X2.

Attack Points: 400 and Defence Points: 200.

Effect: this card can be treated as 2 tributes for the tribute summon of a dragon type monster. If this card is in your grave yard during your stand by phases and you control no monsters it can be special summoned in attack posistion. If its summoned this way it is removed from play when destroyed.

Red Eyes Wyvern: Level 4 Dragon Wind Effect Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 1800 and Defence Points: 1600.

Effect: during your end phase if you did not normal summon or set a monster you can banish this card from your grave yard in order to special summoned 1 Red Eyes Monster from your grave yard except Red Eyes B chick.

(*) Silver Eyes Wyvern: Level 4 Dragon Fire Effect Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 1800 and Defence Points: 1600.

Effect: during your end phase if you did not normal summon or set a monster you can banish this card from your grave yard in order to special summoned 1 Silver Eyes Monster from your grave yard except Silver Eyes C B chick.

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: Level 9 Dragon Effect Darkness Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 2500 and Defence Points: 2000.

Effect: Cannot be normal summoned or set. Must be special summoned from your hand by tributing 1 Red eyes Black Dragon and cannot be speical summoned any other ways. This card gains 300 attack points for every dragon type monster in your grave yard.

Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: Level 10 Dragon Effect Darkness Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 2800 and Defence Points: 2400.

Effect: you can speical summoned this card from your hand by banishing one dragon type monster you control. One per turn you can speical summon one dragon type monster from your grave yard except Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

(*) Silver Eyes Celestial Bronze Shining Dragon: Level 9 Dragon Effect Light Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 3000 and Defence Points: 2000.

Effect: Cannot be normal summoned or set. Must be special summoned from your hand by tributing 1 Silver eyes Celestial Bronze Dragon and cannot be speical summoned any other ways. This card gains 300 attack points for every dragon type monster in your grave yard.

(*) Silver Eyes Celestial Bronze Shining Star Dragon. Level 10 Dragon Effect Light Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 3500 and Defence Points: 2400.

Effect: you can speical summoned this card from your hand by banishing one dragon type monster you control on your field and one spell card in your hand. One per turn you can speical summon one dragon type monster from your grave yard except Silver eyes Celestial Bronze Shining Star Dragon. Also this card gains 400 attack points for every card both players have removed from play.

Saffira Queen of Dragons: Level 6 Dragon Ritual Effect Light Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 2500 and Defence Points: 2400.

Summoning Conditions: you can Ritual Summon this card with Hymn of Light.

Effect: during the end phase if this card was ritual summoned this turn or if a light monster was sent from the hand or deck to the grave yard this turn while this card was face up on the field you can activate one of these effects.

Draw two cards then discard 1 card.

Discard one random card from your opponent's hand.

Add one light monster from your grave yard to your hand.

You can only use one of these effects per turn and only once that turn.

Extra Deck: 8.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8 Dragon Synchro Effect Wind Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 2500 and Defence Points: 2000.

1 tuner monster plus 1 or more non tuner monsters are needed to summon this card.

Effect: during either players turn when a card effect is activated that would destroy a card or cards on the field you can offer up this card to negate its activation and if you do destroy it. During the end phase if this effect was activated this turn and wasn't stopped you can special summon this card from your grave yard.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Level 4 Dragon Xyz Effect Darkness Monster x2.

Attack Points: 2500 and Defence Points: 2000.

2 level 4 monsters are needed to summon this card.

Effect: you can detach 2 Xyz materials from this card then target one face up monster your opponent controls its attack becomes half and if it does this card gains that lost half of its attack points.

Thunder End Dragon: Level 8 Dragon Xyz Effect Light Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 300 and Defence Points: 2000.

Summoning Cost: 2 level 8 monsters are needed to summon this card.

Effect: by removing one Xyz material from this card destroy all other monsters on the field.

(*) Alduin The World Eater: Level 8 Dragon Xyz Effect Darkness Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 4500 and Defence Points: 3500.

Summoning Cost: 3 Level 8 monsters.

Effect: at the cost of one Xyz material all spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field are destroyed and they take 500 points of damage per card. At the cost of two Xyz materials this cards attack points get halved and he can attack your opponent directly this turn only. At the cost of all three Xyz materials for this turn only his attacks points are increased by 250 for every dragon card in your grave yard and that has been removed from play.

(*) Hecatomb Eyes White Bronze Dragon Tiamat: Level 8 Dragon Fusion Effect Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 3400 and Defence Points: 2500.

Summoning Cost: Blue Eyes White Dragon and Silver Eyes Celestial Bronze Dragon and Polymerization card.

Effect: by paying 1000 life points you can activate one of the following effects.

You can add all cards that have been removed from play back into your deck and then shuffle it.

Discard your entire hand dealing direct damage of 800 life points per card sent to the grave yard.

Bring back the two dragons that were used to summon this monster in defence mode un able to go out of defence mode for three turns.

You can only activate one of these effects once every two turns.

(*) Albion White Dragon Emperor: Level 10 Dragon Fusion Effect Light Monster. X1.

Attack Points: 4400 and Defence Points: 2200.

Summoning Cost: Blue Eyes White Dragon and one other dragon type monster level 5 or lower and the Polymerization spell card.

Effect: upon summoning from the extra deck or grave yard all opponent's monsters go into face up defence mode ignoring all trigger summons and trap and spell card effects. By discarding two cards from your hand you can swap this cards attack and defence points for two turns and this card can attack your opponent directly for two turns.

(*) Hecatomb Eyes Shining Darkness Star Dragon Ascalon: Level 10 Dragon Fusion Effect Darkness and Light monster. X1.

Attack Points: ? and Defence Points: ?.

Summoning Cost: two level 10 dragons and Polymerization spell card.

Effect: this cards attack and defence points are the combined total of the cards used to summon this card. Upon summoning all cards on both sides of the field monster; spell and trap cards are destroyed and sent to the grave yard.

Spell and Trap Cards: 30.

Dragon's Gunfire: Spell Card: if you control a dragon type monster activate one of these effects. Inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent or target one monster with 800 or less defence points and destroyed that card. X2.

Inferno Fire Blast: Spell Card: target one face up Red Eyes Black Dragon you control and inflict damage equal to its original attack points. The Red Eyes Black Dragon cannot attack the turn you use this card, X1.

(*) Shining Nova Blast: Spell Card: target one face up Silver Eyes Celestial Bronze Dragon you control and inflict damage equal to its original attack points. The Silver Eyes Celestial Bronze Dragon cannot attack the turn you use this card, X1.

Burst Stream Of Destruction: Spell Card: if you control a blue eyes white dragon destroy all your opponent's monsters the blue eyes cannot attack the turn you use this card. X1.

Pot Of Greed: Spell Card: lets you draw two cards. X2.

Graceful Charity: Spell Card: lets you draw three cards then discard two.

Ancient Rules: Spell Card: Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher normal monster from your hand. X2.

Summoners Art: Spell Card: add one level five or higher monster from your deck to your hand. X2.

Castle Of Dragon Souls: Trap Card: one per turn you can banish one dragon type monster from your grave yard then target one monster you control it then gains 700 attacks points until the end of that phase. When this face up card is sent to the grave yard you can speical summon one of your banished monsters and speical summon it. X2.

Silvers Cry: Spell Card: target one dragon type normal monster in your grave yard and speical summon that target. You can only activate 1 silvers cry per turn. X2.

Dragon Shrine: Spell Card: send one dragon type monster from you deck to your grave yard then if that monster in your grave yard is a normal monster you can send one more dragon type monster from your deck to your grave yard yard. You can only use one Dragon Shrine per turn. X2.

Double Summon: Spell Card: you can conduct two normal summons or sets this turn instead of one. X2.

Monster Reborn: Spell Card: select one monster in any grave yard and speical summon it to your side of the field. X1.

Mirror Force: Trap Card: when an opponent's monster declared an attack destroy all attack posistion monsters your opponent controls. X2.

Dragon's Rebirth: Trap Card: target one face up dragon type monster you control. Banish the targeted monster and speical summon 1 dragon type monster from your hand or grave yard. X1.

Polymerization: Spell Card: fusion summon 1 fusion monster fro your extra deck using monsters from your field or hand. X2.

Fusion Sage: Spell Card: add one Polymerization card from your deck to your hand then shuffle your deck. X2.

Fusion Gate: Spell Card: while this card is on the field either player can fusion summon with using Polymerization spell card but the fusion material monsters are banished instead of being sent to the grave yard. X1.

Compulsory Evacuation Device: Trap Card: target one monster on the field return that target to the hand. X1.

(*) Wrath Of the Three Dragon's: Spell Card: after the third turn and there are six or more dragon type monsters in your grave or have been removed from play you can give up half of your life points to summon Alduin The World Eater; Albion The White Dragon Emperor and Hecatomb Eyes Shining Darkness Star Dragon Ascalon from your Extra deck they each get 5000 attacks points between them and by discarding your entire hand they can attack your opponent directly dealing them 5000 points of damage. This card can only be used once per duel. X1.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Deck For Now

all cards in this deck exists with some changed slightly as well.

Deck for Spell Dragon card list.

Monster List: Main Deck.

Dark Magician. Level 7 ATK: 2500 and Defence: 2100. X3.

Dark Magician Girl. Level 6 ATK: 2000 and Defence: 1700. X3.

Luster Dragon. Level 4: ATK: 1900 and Defence: 1600. X2.

Decoy Dragon. Level 2 ATK: 300 and Defence: 200 X2.

Silent Magician LV4. Level 4 Atk: 1000 and Defence: 1000. X2.

Silent Magician LV8. Level 8: 3500 and Defence: 1000. X1.

Magician's Valkyria. Level 4 Atk: 1600 and Defence: 1800. X1.

Divine Dragon Ragnarok. Level 4: 1500 and Defence: 1000. X1.

Jack's Knight. Level 5. ATK: 1900 and Defence: 1000. X2.

Queen's Knight. Level 4. ATK: 1500 and Defence: 1600. X2.

King's Knight. Level 4. ATK: 1600 and Defence: 1400. X2.

Golem Dragon. Level 4. ATK: 200 and Defence: 2000. X2.

Field-Commander Rahz. Level 4. ATK: 1600 and Defence: 1200. X1.

Big Shield Gardna. Level 4. ATK: 100 and Defence: 2600. X1.

Command Knight. Level 4. ATK: 1200 and Defence: 1900. X2.

Crusader Endymion. Level 4. ATK: 1900 and Defence: 1200. X2.

Darkstorm Dragon. Level 8. ATK: 2700 and Defence: 2500. X2.

Diabolos King Of The Abyss. Level 8. ATK: 2900 and Defence: 1400. X1.

Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Level 9. ATK: 3200 and Defence: 2800. X1.

Endymion The Master Magician. Level 7. ATK: 2700 and Defence: 1700. X1.

Saffira Queen Of Dragon's. Level 6. ATK: 2500 and Defence: 2400. X1. Ritual Monster.

Lightpulsar Dragon. Level 6. ATK: 2500 and Defence: 1500. X1.

Monster's Extra Deck:

Amulet Dragon. Level 8. ATK: 2900 and Defence: 2500. X3. Fusion Monster.

Dark Magician Girl The Dragon Knight. Level 7. ATK: 2600 and Defence: 1700. X3. Fusion Monster.

Arcana Knight Joker. Level 9. ATK: 3800 and Defence: 2500. X2. Fusion Monster.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Level 4. ATK: 2500 and Defence: 2000. X2.

Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand. Level 8. ATK:2800 and Defence: 1800. X1.

Thunder End dragon. Level 8. ATK: 3000 and Defence: 2000. X2.

Spell and Trap Cards Main Deck:

Advanced Ritual Art X2.

Ancient Rules X2.

Book of Secret Arts X1.

Cost Down X1.

Dark Magic Curtain X1.

Double Summon X2.

Dragon Shrine X2.

Fiend's Sancturay X1.

Graceful Greed X2. Both players draw six cards and then discard three.

Magical Citadel Of Endymion. X2.

Magician's Unite X1.

Monster Reborn X1.

Monster Reincarnation X1.

Polymerization X2.

Pot Of Greed X2.

Ritual Weapon X1.

Swords Of Revealing Light X1.

The Eye Of Timaeus X2.

Thousand Knives X.

Call Of The Haunted X1.

Castle of Dragon Souls X1.

Mirror Force X2.


	5. Chapter 5: First True Chapter: Prolouge

**Here is the first chapter for Shinobi Guardian of Duel Academy. Sorry it took a while to upload I just wanted it to be good seeing how this is my first story in a long time. my other two stories are going up for adoption within a week so let me know if your interested in taking the stories over.**

"Normal talking"

 _"Person's Thoughts"_

 **"Biju Talking"**

 _ **"Biju Mental Talking or Voice Projection"**_

I don not own Naruto; Yugioh GX; Final Fantasy 13 and anything else I reference in my story. now enjoy the opening act.

Prologue

A young man and the Shinobi of Konohagakure No Sato (Village Hidden In The Leaves) could not believe what the holier then though Civilian Council members and the two Great Esteemed Elders have just announced to the village as a whole.

In their so called wisdom they have just banished The Hero Of The Fourth Shinobi War because they simply could not look past their past false hatred and false grudges towards him. This young man is called Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto son of Namikaze Minato The Yellow Flash; Hero Of The Third Shinobi war and the Yondime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina the Red Death.

Throughout all of his life until no more then a few short months ago his village hated him for being the container for a demon and they all saw him as the demon and not for who he is as a person. This demon they saw him as is known as the Kyubi No Yoko better known as the Nine Tailed Fox and now known as Kurama to Naruto and those that fought in the war.

The Shinobi and villagers were shocked that their hero has been banished for the so called rule of persevering the balance of the nations and to keep the peace. Which is they all know is nothing but a load of bull shit as the Shinobi and the villagers know that the people of the other nations have nothing but respect for Naruto.

As for Naruto himself he suspected they might try something like this one day with the currant Hokage of Konoha and his close friends being outside of the village at the moment and when he saw the smug smiles on their faces he knew he was right.

They announced he has three days to leave the village or he will be killed on sight by the ANBU which he and the other Shinobi knew would never happen seeing how every member of the Elite black opps section of the Shinobi forces have come to respect Naruto for his skills and have him pegged as a recruit for ANBU as well.

A kunoichi who has taken a leave from active service and who knows Naruto very well saw the tell tale signs of him about to snap and she walked over to him with her nine month old son in her arms. The woman looks to be in her early 30's and she has long dark brown hair and bright ruby red eyes and and slightly pale skin. She is around 5 foot 6 inches tall and she is wearing a plain dark crimson dress with knee high sandal's.

"Naruto kun. (he looked at her). Come on lets get you some where out of sight. Your close to snapping," said the woman with concern in her voice. **(AN: I won't be describing his appearance until cannon of GX starts. Right now he looks same as Cannon Naruto pre Fourth Shinobi war).**

"Neechan. (she looked at him with concern as he never calls her this in public). Don't come to my place for a while. I'm going to talk to Kurama and the others about this and see if they have any idea where I could go," replied Naruto. The woman nodded and Naruto then vanished in a flash of silver light. The woman then saw the Civilian council members call for everyone's attention.

"Everyone settle down. We also have another announcement. (the Shinobi in the crowd narrowed their eyes slightly at this). With the approval of the Fire Daimyo the Rokudaime Hokage has been selected and he will start his training within a week. Your next Hokage is the _true_ hero the Fourth Shinobi War we give you Uchiha Sasuke as your next Hokage," said Mebuki Haruno the mother of Sakura Haruno the team mate of Naruto and Sasuke. The curtains parted and a very smug looking Uchiha Sasuke walked onto the balcony with Sakura hanging on his arms. **(AN: we all know how they look at this point and they and others from Konoha won't be seen again for a while).**

Instead of cheering and clapping like Sasuke; Sakura and the council members thought the crowd would they just left without cheering or clapping at all and the Shinobi aimed their killing intent at the group on the balcony which shook them to their core. They soon left as well and the woman who is holding her child smirked at the infuriated looks on the back stabbers face's when this all happened.

"Come on Sochi (son), lets go and find your ojichan (uncle)," said the woman as she poked her child's cheek. The baby boy giggled at this.

"Ojichan Ojichan," said the baby boy as he clapped his hands at the mention of his favourite uncle. The woman smiled at this and walked towards the clan section of the village.

-Location: Uzumaki / Namikaze clan compound same time-

Naruto has just walked into the large living room of his family compound. The walls are covered in pictures of his parents when they were kids and when they were adults and photos of his mother being pregnant with his father grinning like a mad man with his arms around.

There's two large corner sofa's in the main area which are connected so they make a half square shape and between them is a large oak coffee table. There are shelves filled with all kinds of books; music and DVD's. On the wall directly in front of the sofa's is a large 52 inch flat screen TV.

At the moment the TV is turned on right now and there are nine small multi tailed animals sitting on the sofa watching TV. One of them is a sand coloured one tailed Tanuki (Raccoon Dog) with dark navy markings on it. Another is a dark navy blue two tailed hell cat that looks to be made from pure fire. One of them that is sleeping is a dark green coloured three tailed tortoise with part of its shell acting like hair hiding one of its eyes. Two of the creatures are playing a game of cards with one another. One of them is a four tailed dark crimson furred ape and the other one is a dark purple 8 tailed creature that has the upper body of an Ox with the lower body of an Octopus. Two of them are reading books. One of the two is a five tailed pale white creature that has the head and some of features of a dolphin with a lower body of a horse and the second one reading is a seven tailed Rhinoceros Beetle that is dark green and crimson in places. The next one has six tails and it is dark cream coloured and it is in the form of a six tailed slug. The last of the tailed animals is a small dark crimson furred nine tailed fox that has a pervy looking grin on its face as it is reading an orange coloured book. They heard Naruto walk in and they saw the look on his face and became concerned for their friend and surrogate little brother.

" **Kit what's wrong?"** asked the fox. Naruto sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"The Civilian council and the Two Elders have just banished me from Konoha," replied Naruto. Their eyes widened at this and all of them are torn between running off to slaughter the council and stay here with Naruto. The two tailed cat jumped up onto his shoulder and nuzzled his face with her head.

" **Naru chan we're so sorry,"** said the cat with sadness in her voice. Naruto sighed and scratched her behind the ear and she sprawled out on his shoulder and started to purr loudly.

"Its none of you guys fault that this happened. Their too caught up in the past still seeing me as the rabbit eared fox over there. (the fox glared at him for that while the others snickered at this). I have three days before I have too leave or they'll get ANBU to kill me. Which I know they won't do," replied Naruto. They nodded.

" **So... what are you going to do aniki (Big brother)?"** asked the Tanuki. He sighed.

"I don't know. I know the other nations would gladly take me in if I asked them. (they nodded). I don't know I just don't feel like being a Shinobi any more. After fighting in the war... I don't know I just can't see the point of being a Shinobi any more," replied Naruto. They nodded in understanding.

" **... kit we were all taught a jutsu by Rikudo jiji before he left and he told us to only tell you about it should something like this happen to you,"** stated the fox. Naruto looked at him.

"What did old man sage tell you Kurama?" asked Naruto.

" **He taught us a Space Time Ninjutsu that would let us send you to a different dimension altogether and give you a life of peace that you deserved in this life which got taken from you. (This got Naruto's attention). If you want to do this on your way to this new world you'll be de-aged by ten years making you 8yrs old again. You'll still have Chakra you'll just have to relearn to use it again which is a good idea as you never know what might happen in that world. (Naruto nodded). Now only you will be able to go this world kit. We can't go with you and neither can anyone else. (this saddened him). If you do this we'll know which world your in and while it won't seem long to us if we find a way to go to that world with others it will be when you this age again so you'll see us again when you 18yrs old,"** replied the fox now known as Kurama. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair as he thought it over.

"... do you know if I can choose the world I go to or is it random?" asked Naruto.

" **From what Rikudo jiji told us the world you will go to is one that will need help from you at some point but not in terms of fighting but in other ways and that you'll find twelve lovers that are your soul mates that will help you put your dark past of this world behind you... lucky Naru chan,"** replied the cat while muttering at the end. Naruto rolled his eyes at the last part and flicked her ear which made her hiss at him a little.

"Silly little kitten. (she huffed at this). If I do this when would you be able to do it?" asked Naruto.

" **It can only be done on a night of a full moon... which is tonight. (his eyes widened at this). You can either go tonight or wait a month to leave. The choice is yours,"** replied the Ox Octopus creature. Naruto thought about it and looked at the village out of the window.

"I'll leave tonight. Knowing those two elders and the Civilian council they have some plan to try and take my power from me and give it to Sasuke. (The Biju nodded at that). I'll get some shadow clones to get things sorted out I'll be taking all of the jutsu; training and other scrolls from the library here as they'll help me in the world I'll be going to. (they nodded again). I'll seal this place up and give it to Kurenia neechan to look after until you find a way to come to the world I'll be going to," stated Naruto. They nodded in agreement.

" **We don't need to prepare anything. So we'll be around here if you need us for anything kit. (Naruto nodded). First thing you should seal up to take with you is the library itself. All rooms in this place can be sealed up separately so it will save you time between choosing what stuff to take from their with you,"** replied Kurama. He nodded and he walked off to get started on what to take with him and the two tailed cat went with him.

" **Chomei you can look into other worlds thanks to Rikudo jiji telling us this jutsu for the kit. (the Rhinoceros Beetle creature nodded). You know the world he is going to but can't tell us as you swore on your immortal soul not to so I want you to find a destination in that world for him. A place where he can have the one thing he didn't have here,"** stated Kurama.

" **What's that niisan?"** asked Chomei.

" **Family. (their eyes widened at this a little). Find a place to send the kit where there are people close by that would be right to take care of the kit and be the family for him he never had here. We won't be seeing him for a while so this can be our going away gift for him,"** replied Kurama. Chomei nodded and she went to find some place quite in order to search the world Naruto would be going to.

Four hours have passed since Chomei first started to search the world Naruto would be going to and so far she hasn't found any people she thinks would be good for Naruto to be family for him.

She did however learn a lot about this world. She learned that this version of Earth is very closely connected to a card game that is very popular in all corners of the world with small local tournaments and national tournaments being held fairly often all over the world. Chomei learned of something called the Shadow Games and she instantly knew they were connected to the reason why this world is the one Naruto is going to.

As she is about to leave the area to search in another location she felt the presence of a powerful soul in the area and it reminded her of Naruto, she looked around the area and felt the soul inside a large tower with the words 'Kaiba Corp' written on the side of the building.

She flew over to it at fast speeds and looped around the tower from its base going one level of the tower at a time to try and locate the powerful soul she is searching for. Chomei felt it again and she noticed the soul is on the top floor of the tower with three others with them. Chomei gained speed and flew up to the tower and and went through the glass and into the room. She saw a man sitting behind a large desk wearing a dark under shirt and trousers with a snow white high collared jacket. Sitting on chairs in front of him are two people. One of them is a man that is in his mid 30's and he has long pale blond hair that covers one of his eyes and he is wearing a plain dark crimson suit. In the chair next to him is a young man around the same age as the one sitting behind the desk. He has dark black hair with natural golden blond sections in his hair. Chomei saw the puzzle around his neck and felt the soul in it.

" _ **Found you,"**_ said Chomei in her spectral form. The three people heard her voice and turned to her.

"What are you?" asked the man behind the desk. Chomei's eyes widened at this.

" _ **You can see me? (they nodded). Huh searching all over this world for three hours and you three are the first ones to hear me and see me... maybe one of you three is the person I'm looking for,"**_ replied Chomei. The three people in the room shared a look at this.

"Hold on a second before we get to that who or what are you?" asked the blond haired man.

" _ **Oh hehe I always forget that. My name is Lucky Seven Chomei the Seven Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle or put simply I'm a Biju or Tailed Beast. (they nodded). There are nine of us and I'm ranked number seven with two more beings more powerful then me. Who are you four,"**_ replied Chomei.

"Four what do you mean?" asked the multi haired coloured young man. Chomei looked at him.

" _ **Do not lie to me boy. I can feel the soul of a powerful being inside that Puzzle around your neck. (their eyes widened at this). Its what pulled me here in the first place as it feels a lot like the soul of my best friend and surrogate little brother who is the reason why I'm in this world,"**_ replied Chomei.

"Very well. My name is Seto Kaiba and I own and run the Kaiba Corporation," said the young man sitting behind the desk. Chomei nodded.

"My name is Maximilian Pegasus owner of Industrial Illusions the company that created the Yugioh Card game you might of heard about as you explored this world," said the long blond haired man. Chomei nodded.

"My name is Yugi Moto and the being inside the Puzzle is called Pharaoh its the ancient spirit of someone from this worlds ancient past. (she nodded). Why are you in this world Miss Chomei?" asked the now named Yugi. She sighed sadly.

" _ **My best friend and surrogate little brother has just been banished from his home in my world for false charges of maintaining a peace between warring nations that only just ended with the Fourth World War in my world in the last 100 years. (this shocked them). The peace would never be broken as the person who got banished broke the cycle of war and hatred in my world something which no one ever deemed possible as my world is one that has large and smalls conflicts daily before the Fourth Shinobi War. My friend is a hero and peace maker he fights for his loved ones and he never goes back on his words and would kill the world over if that's what it took to save those precious to him. (the three of them and the spirit smiled inwardly at that). My creator appeared during the war and gave me and my eight siblings the knowledge to send him from our world to another one should those he fought for turn on him which has just happened. This is the world he will be coming to in order to help it as I heard of these things called Shadow Games and one of the reasons he is coming to this world is to help the people of his generation fight to stop them. (they looked confused at this). At the moment he is 18yrs old but sending him to this world will reduce him to be 8yrs old meaning he'll face Shadow Games around the age of 18yrs old when he returns to that age or some time shortly before then. (they nodded). He never had a family growing up he had to survive on his own in a place that shunned him; hated him and abused him until four months ago of my worlds time. His parents died on the day he was born making him an orphan. Which brings us to why I'm here,"**_ replied Chomei. The three of them and the spirit of the puzzle were silent for a few minutes as they took in what Chomei just told them.

"Which is?" asked Pegasus. Chomei sighed sadly at this.

" _ **My older Sibling Kurama the Kyubi No Yoko or in your words The Nine Tailed Fox asked me to search the world he will be going to find someone or some people that would be family for Naruto. Its the one thing he has always wanted and yet never had. (they smiled at this a little). That's why I've been searching this world for the last four hours or so I've been trying to find a good match for him and so far no one has been right. That's when I felt the soul in the Puzzle it felt exactly like Naruto's which led me to all of you,"**_ replied Chomei. They nodded and Kaiba leaned back in his hair and sighed.

"I learned a short time ago I won't be able to have children due to an old injury that made me sterile. (this shocked those in the room). If Naruto is willing when he comes here I will gladly adopt him and raise him as my own and make him the heir of Kaiba Corporation which he would own and run one day," stated Kaiba. Yugi and Pegasus smiled at this.

" _ **Before I leave to tell the others this and mark this place as his appearance point I need to ask you a few questions. Just to make sure your motives are pure as he's been betrayed and back stabbed a few times,"**_ requested Chomei. Kaiba nodded.

" _ **If you had to choose between family and your company what would you choose?"**_ asked Chomei.

"Family. All I've had for years before I got all of this was my little brother and I've nearly lost all of this more the once for the sake of my brother. Just ask the two clowns in the room they know this as well," replied Kaiba. Chomei turned to Yugi and Pegasus and they nodded.

"Its true a few years ago I was in a bad place controlled by an item like the one Yugi boy here wears and I stole the soul of Kaiba boy's little brother and Yugi boy's grand father and the pair of them almost killed themselves trying to save their respected family members," stated Pegasus. Chomei nodded.

" _ **Naruto is a free spirit he likes pranks; mayhem and training to make himself strong to protect those he holds dear. If he accepted this offer of yours would you stifle him or let him grow?"**_ asked Chomei. Kaiba sighed.

"So he's like a mini Pegasus with pranks and mayhem. (Pegasus and Yugi laughed at this). I don't mind him doing training to protect himself; his friends and his future family as I've done that myself. As for the pranks and mayhem their fine every now and then but if he agrees to my offer he'll one day run this place so he'll have to learn to deal with the company board and share holders which he might need to use those pranks to get rid of stress. (Chomei nodded at this). In this world we have something called April Fool's Day on the first of that month everyone does pranks on people pretty much on that day once a year he can cut loose and go wild... just not with me," replied Kaiba. Chomei nodded.

" _ **We have something like that in our world called Day of the Kitsune or Day Of The Fox as foxes are known to be tricksters. (they nodded). Naruto in his younger years got the nickname the Prankster King of Hell as no one has ever managed to catch him in the act of setting pranks up; catching him or finding any evidence that he ever pranked people on that day. (Kaiba paled slightly at this as did Yugi while Pegasus is grinning like a loon from hearing this). If he agrees he'll have a hard time opening up to begin with but once he know's he can trust you he'll tell you about himself. (they nodded). Naruto is a creative person as well and a good imagination he's written a few stories and a good artist so he might help you Pegasus come up with more cards for this Yugioh thing you mentioned,"**_ replied Chomei. Pegasus nodded at that.

" _ **Last question. (Kaiba paid attention to her). I've felt relics energies like the puzzle over there but being different. (their eyes widened at this). One of these other items calls out to Naruto it seems one way or another he would come to this world one day. Knowing the dangers that some of these items have would you stop him from finding his matching item?"**_ asked Chomei. Kaiba sighed.

"Other items in the same set the Puzzle is from have caused problems in the past with deadly consequences at times. Before I let him look for this object or let him even touch it I would have to know what it is and what lore it is connected to as items like the puzzle and this other set are connected to the Shadow Games they let people duel in them while being protected or help them in some form. So before he comes into contact with the items I would need to know everything about them," replied Kaiba. Yugi nodded in agreement as did the spirit and Pegasus. Chomei nodded.

" _ **... I like you. (Kaiba smirked at this). You remind me of Rikudo jiji's younger twin brother Homura known in my world as White Eyed God of Destruction. You got my approval for what you want to do,"**_ stated Chomei. He nodded.

"Before you leave miss Chomei what can you tell us about these items. If we know about them now we can look into them and when he's ready bring his matching one to him. So what do you know of them?" asked Pegasus.

" _ **There are six objects and each one is connected to two different images of monster images its one object to two monster images. One of these monster images is always a Dragon and the other monster image is different no two of the second images are the same. Naruto's Object and monster set is the object with the dragon that has six wings and two tails one with its tip in the shape of a tribal looking sun image and the other tail tip in the shape of a crescent moon and the second image is of a female mage... I saw her as a card as I looked Dark Magician Lass or something,"**_ replied Chomei. Their eyes widened.

"You mean Dark Magician Girl. (Chomei looked at Yugi and got a card out of his deck and showed her the card). Is this the card you saw?" asked Yugi. Chomei moved closer and nodded.

" _ **Yep that's her but in the image she has a longer staff with a dark violet coloured gem at its tip and a katana length and styled sword blade on the lower half. Besides from that their exactly the same. (they nodded). The Dragon images and Objects are connected to Norse Mythology; Shinto Mythology and Greek Mythology. Naruto's Object is a pendent in the shape of a dragon skull with two copies of the staff I told you about going through it at an angle. On the dragon's forehead is mark made up of three triangles with the iconic image that represents the Norse religion; Shinto Religion and Greek Religion in each one with that eye symbol from that Puzzle at the tip of the top triangle. (they nodded). Between the Dragon head jaw's is a bow and going down its nose is a thin silver arrow. His object with images of the monster's and their names is located in a temple dedicated to the Greek Goddess Artemis in the wild lands in Greece. It has images of the other objects and monsters in that place but only Naruto's is there the others are elsewhere,"**_ replied Chomei. They nodded.

"So his object has a connection to Artemis then?" asked Yugi. Chomei shrugged.

" _ **Maybe I honestly don't know as we don't have objects like this back in my world. Then pendent itself might do what you said about the objects in the same set as that puzzle and something else but I don't know. (they nodded and she looked at Pegasus). What I do is that those objects are connected to the Shadow Games that Naruto will be mixed up in some for good some for bad so it might be wise to make cards of those dragons and monsters and cards based on those three ancient myth pantheons as I have a feeling their connected some how and it never hurts to be prepared,"**_ replied Chomei. Pegasus nodded and Chomei moved one of her tails and pointed at the floor a symbol in the shape of a whirlpool spiral appeared on the floor before it vanished.

" _ **I just placed the marker down. Naruto will be here some time tonight as this can only be done on a night of the full moon which it is in my world. (Kaiba and the others nodded). Now Naruto already knows this but myself and the other Biju and those that care about him aren't able to go with him this time so while ten years pass for him only ten months in our world will pass as we'll try to find a way to come to this world as well. (they nodded). Naruto will be able to tell when this happens as he'll feel us entering this world and let you know,"**_ stated Chomei. They all nodded and she then said goodbye as she vanished from sight.

"So it seems you were right after all Pegasus the Shadow Games will return... but at least now we know when or at least a time frame for when they'll return," stated Yugi. Pegasus and Kaiba nodded.

"Indeed... if these items are anything like the Puzzle and my old eye then only their chosen owners can get them. Which means even if we know where it is only this Naruto can get it," replied Pegasus. They nodded.

"We should speak to Ishizu she's the protector of the Millennium Items maybe she knows the history of this set as well or point us in the direction of someone that does," said Yugi as he thought out loud. Kaiba nodded.

"For now we'll look into it ourselves if we get stuck then we'll contact her. For all we know these items and the monster images for this set might have images like the Egyptian God Cards and we all know who that went," stated Kaiba. The two of them nodded and they returned to their meeting.

Back in the Shinobi world 8 hours passed for the four that Chomei had she has just flown back into the living room and she saw Naruto there with the other Biju as well as the woman from earlier with her son and two other women. One of them looks to be around the same age as the first woman and is roughly 5 foot 6 inches tall. She has dark purple hair that is styled like a pine apple and has light brown eyes. She is wearing a short skirt that ends just above her knees with a mesh shirt on her her upper body with a long dark brown trench coat over that as well. The second woman is around 28yrs old and she has short light brown hair with light brown eyes and has red fang like marks on each cheek on her face. She looks to be 5 foot 6 inches tall and she is wearing a small white fabric shirt with a small sleeveless dark brown jacket. She is wearing a dark brown combat skirt with spats underneath.

"Chomei chan where have you been?" asked the purple haired woman.

" **Naru tan and the others told you about this world he's going to right. (they nodded). Well I've been searching that world in an astral form the place he would appear in and people that could be family for him. (their eyes widened at this). Its our going away present for him. I spent four hours in that world and I found both things there,"** replied Chomei.

"Really?" asked Naruto. Chomei nodded and she then started to explain everything she learned about that world and what its like as well as the three people she met and how Kaiba would like to adopt him to make him his heir in that world. This shocked them all.

"He really wants to adopt me?" asked Naruto. Chomei nodded.

" **Yep. I asked him so questions so I could get a read on him and see if how he sees things matches how you see things in parts. (he nodded). I asked him if he would choose between family and his company and he said family he almost lost his company four different times for either protecting his little brother or his brother protecting him. So he passed that one. (they nodded). He's also fine with you training to defend yourself as he's done the same thing so he might be able to help you with that stuff. (Naruto nodded). I asked him what he would do when you go on a prank spree and he said he's okay with it as long as you don't target him and that you'll have to learn to be serious at times if your to deal with the heads of the company from how it sounded the company heads are like the Shinobi council. (he nodded with a smirk which they sighed at). Also there's a day like our Day Of the Kitsune there and on those days you can cut loose,"** replied Chomei. Naruto nodded.

"What is this object you mentioned that you felt calling out to little kitsune here?" asked the brown haired woman. Naruto just mock glared at her which made the three of them and some of the Biju giggle at.

" **There are Objects of power in that world that are as old as we are if not older. This one is fated to be Naru tan's meaning he would of one day gone to that world regardless of what happened here. (they nodded). I told those three about these Objects as they have come across Objects from a different set then the one yours is from Naru tan so they know the dangers that some of them might have and seeing how you'll be made a kid again when you go this world the man that will be your adoptive father won't let you come into contact with this Object until he know's it is safe for you to do so as some Objects from a different set almost destroyed the world before a user of that set saved it. So you can understand his hesitance with this,"** replied Chomei. Naruto nodded and he looked outside and saw Sasuke; Sakura and Kakashi trying to get into the compound and failing every time.

"Those three just won't stop," said Naruto with a sigh. The others nodded.

" **Kit we can do the jutsu now or in an hour. Its up to you,"** stated Kurama. Naruto hummed in thought.

"Let's do it now. I'll make a powered up Shadow Clone and have it go to the memorial stone. We'll head to the Forest Death and do the Jutsu there after sealing this place up. (they nodded). Kurenia neechan I'll be giving you the sealing scroll that will contain this place to look after. No one apart from Anko neechan and Hana neechan can know until Kurama and the others find a way to get to the world I'm going to," replied Naruto. They nodded and Naruto made a shadow clone and reinforced it with more chakra and had it go to the memorial stone and they saw Kakashi; Sasuke and Sakura followed after the clone and Naruto sent the others with the Biju to the forest of Death and he soon followed them after sealing the clan compound up.

20 minutes later the real Naruto is close to the meeting point with the others and in this time he had noticed that the three fools had destroyed his shadow clone and had located him from his chakra and are on the way to his location now as are other Shinobi a small group that is loyal to the council and that still see him as Kurama and not for who he is as a person. He reached the location of the others and saw Kurama and the other Biju standing to the side with a dark violet vortex floating in the air in front of him. He saw Kurenia; Anko, Hana and Kurenia's son Asuma JR on his left. He walked over to Kurenia and handed her a medium sized midnight black sealing scroll that has a bright gold Uzumaki clan image on it which is in the shape of a spiralling whirlpool.

"That's the scroll that contains the clan compound. If things get too dangerous with the three fools and the two Elders take it to the Uzumaki Mask Temple 15 miles north of the main gate and place it in the jaws of the Kitsune mask. Only those I've given permission to can enter that place so only you; Anko neechan, the little man, Hana neechan and the Biju can get inside," stated Naruto. She nodded and tucked it away in her clothes. Naruto quickly said his goodbyes and asked them to leave as Kakashi and the others were getting close to this location and they might cause problems. They nodded sadly and Anko and Hana hugged him goodbye and kissed him on the cheek as did Kurenia and they then vanished with a shunsin.

The Biju vanished soon after they did and as Naruto walked towards the vortex those following him appeared in the glade behind him and he just ignored them and continued walking towards the vortex.

"Naruto baka stop what your doing," ordered Sakura. Naruto just flipped the bird at her and he jumped into the vortex and as they ran towards it to follow him the vortex snapped shut behind him sending them all flying back with a powerful blast of chakra.

-Location: Kaiba's office. Time: Evening-

A short time ago a purple energy vortex appeared in Kaiba's office and he; his little brother, Yugi, his group of friends and Pegasus are waiting to meet Naruto as they had told them all about him.

" _Naruto baka stop what your doing,"_ shouted a female voice from the vortex. Their eyes widened at this.

" _Tch stupid whore,"_ muttered the voice of a young boy. They held their breath and a second later a 8yr old boy landed on the floor in front of them. He looks to be 3 foot 5 inches tall and has short sun kissed golden blond hair that is spiked in places and he has slightly tanned skin and has three whisker like marks on each cheek. He has bright cerulean blue eyes and he is wearing a form fitting white t shirt and black trousers with trainers and has a scroll holder with lots of scrolls in it on his back. The boy looked behind him and saw the vortex close.

"... so your Naruto," said Joey. Naruto turned to him and checked Joey over and he turned to the others.

"Who's the monkey?" asked Naruto. Joey's eyebrow twitched at this and the others just laughed and Kaiba had a smirk on his face as Joey kept trying to one up Naruto and Naruto just made monkey jokes at his expense.

" _The next few years are going to be very interesting,"_ said Kaiba inwardly with a smirk on his face.

 **That's a wrap for the first chapter let us know what you think of it and reviews are welcome as long as their constructive and not flames. I've got a busy next month so the next chapter might not be up until this date next month and that chapter will be a two part chapter with it being about his younger years with Kaiba.**

 **later boys and girls. hope you had a great Xmass and Holiday season and have a great new year**


End file.
